Dog eat Dog World
by Happy94Goth
Summary: Its a dog-eat-dog world out there, I learnt that the hard way. OC centered. one-shot


**Dog-eat-Dog World**

The wind blew the paper out of my hand; I groped for it in the air frantically, biting my lip in frustration. The weather had been like this for a fortnight already, rain, wind and cold, sharp gusts of air that would slap your face until it was red. I ran to catch up to the airborne piece of paper, the harsh wind whipping up my ear length brown hair into a misshapen hairdo, my hat nearly coming off.

My piece of paper now lay in a soppy heap on the cold unforgiving ground. I gingerly took it between gentle fingertips, wary of the fact I could tear the wet material. Looking at the curvy, but smudged, writing I was able to make out the words 'Tavern', 'Roger', 'Gold' and 'Room no.13'.

Cursing softly at the little information, I crumpled the paper and stashed it in my pocket, proceeding to walk down a flight of stairs towards an abandoned shack. I grinned toothily, peering through the old windows. Remembering how I used to play here when I was small.

I couldn't see anything inside due to the dark, so I stepped back observing my reflection. Bright green eyes, stared back at me upon a tanned complexion. A lean body clad in a trench coat and a fedora hat.

"Oi, boy!" I turned to the source of the voice.  
"Yes sir?"

An old man stood there smiling, a few of his front teeth were missing. I cringed.

"You'll catch a cold out here, you should find some shelter,"  
_'what's with the sudden nice gesture?' _I thought.

Some people say I'm paranoid, I'm not, I'm just terribly alert. Also I have a right to do so since this town of Raftel is infamous for thieves, pirates, drug dealers, smugglers you name it.

"Any catch?" I asked bluntly, suspicious of the old man.  
"Catch? None at all lad, a small boy like you just shouldn't be out here it's dangerous," my eye twitched in annoyance at the 'small' comment, but I let it go since he didn't know I absolutely loathed being called short or small, infact any name that had to do with being 'vertically impaired'.

"Yeah anyway do you know any good taverns?" I asked, keeping my voice friendly.  
"Well there are a lot of taverns, the best here is Gold Roger,"

A light seem to go off in my head. Bingo. The smudged writing 'Tavern' and 'Roger' came to me. I grinned.

"Thanks old man!" I called running off.  
"Do you know where Old Roger is?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks for a moment, then trudged back, my cheeks a flaming red. He started to laugh and turned to the right direction and walked where I presume Old Roger was.

Soon the strong aroma of tobacco and alcohol invaded my nostrils; I coughed a bit and looked up at the bright neon sign spelling 'Old Roger' in flashing yellow and purple. Tearing my eyes away from the offending colours, I thanked the old and and went in.

'_Well this is just sad…' _I thought looking around. The place was stark empty the only thing occupying the dry bar was the its lingering trademark smell. Pushing that thought aside I asked the bartender.

"Is there a room number Thirteen here?" The bartender gave me a look but nonetheless pointed towards a staircase.  
"Fifth door to the left,"

I nodded thanks and left taking the stairs two at a time. I arrived at the specified door, he number thirteen in big gold digits. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself. I had received that piece of paper as an invitation to an assignment. As I mentioned before this town of Raftel was famous for pirates, thieves, drug dealer etc, including assassins.

_Knock…knock…_

The door swung open and a coy voice said

"Come in, I've been expecting you,"

I rolled my eyes befre putting on an emotionless face, did all criminal bad guys have to be so cliché in their greetings. I walked in to see a women in her late thirties, a plume of smoke wafting from her fancy cigar.

"Ah, its finally good to see you Jin. I assume you had no trouble finding me?" she asked. I slightly narrowed my eyes, there was something wrong with her, actually there was something wrong with all my bosses. Whether he or she is a complete megalomaniac or a psychopath, which is probably what my new boss was.

She seemed to ignore my temporary loss of concentration and handed me a photo.

"Eliminate him that is all,"

I looked at the photo, immediately taking two steps back and drawing my gun.

_BAM!_

Blood spurted from my hand, effectively knocking out the weapon out of my grip. I turned my head slightly to the left to see the bartender from before pointing a smoking gun at my head, its barrel gleaming evilly in the fluorescent light.

"This is for my husband," she smiled wickedly.

_Raftel. Infamous for pirates, thieves, drug dealers, assassins the list goes on. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there. There is a thin line between life and death. It's either shoot or be shot. I, Jin the assassin, learnt that the hard way._

"Goodbye Jin sweety…"

_**BAM!**_


End file.
